The Grimm Hunter
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Presumed dead and torn from his Team, Yaron Schatten will venture through the Nightmare that is Yharnam, and forever change its ways of "Hunting". I own nothing except my ideas and OC. Part of the 4 way sequel of RWBY: Renegade GRAY. 15. Art done by Dishwasher1910. On Hiatus.
1. Arrival

**Alright, now that Renegade GRAY is wrapped up, I can finally start on this. So let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC.  
**

 **Like the others, this shall now give Yaron's physical description, cause you would have to read RWBY: Renegade GRAY to understand jack squat, and his description is in there. Also I'll have a story image soon showing him, so no problem.  
**

* * *

Yaron groaned quietly, holding his head as he got up. He looked and noticed he was on an examination table in a dark hospital, he leapt up and looked around.

"Oh! Your awake". A female voice says.

Yaron turned and saw a female in white robes, with grey hair in a ponytail, she seemed to be relieved to see him up.

"I'm sorry to have to put you there, but we had no beds". The woman apologizes.

"It's fine, thank you for taking care of me". Yaron thanks.

"No thanks are needed, I'm glad to help, my name is Iosefka". Iosefka introduces.

"Yaron Schatten". Yaron returns.

"What brings you to Yharnam? Looking for a blood transfusion"? Iosefka asks.

"No, I came here outside of my own will...tell me, did anyone else come with me"? Yaron asks.

"Sorry, it was just you, and these shards". Iosefka says, holding three pink shards in a napkin.

Yaron's eyes widened and took the shards, realizing what they are. "I see, thank you". Yaron thanks again, putting the shards away.

"Your welcome". Iosefka says with a smile.

"It would be best if you went on your way, the Hunt of the Beasts will begin soon". Iosefka warns.

"Hunt of the Beasts"? Yaron asks.

"I shouldn't be the one to explain that, go around the corner and talk to the blood administrate, he'll explain everything." Iosefka advises.

Yaron nodded and walked around a corner, seeing a man in a wheelchair messing with some blood vials.

"Excuse me sir"? Yaron asks.

The man turned to Yaron with a barely seen smirk. "Sir? Haven't heard that in a while, what brings you to Yharnam"? The man asks.

"I was wondering about the Hunt of the Beasts". Yaron explains.

"Ah yes, sit down, and let me tell you a tale". The man says, with Yaron sitting in a chair.

"Every night, when the moon is full, the citizens of Yharnam engage in a Hunt, to purge the Scourge of Beasts from Yharnam". The man began.

"Scourge? You mean a plague right"? Yaron asks.

"Indeed, the blood that can cure all illnesses, the blood can also, if your not careful, turn you into a Beast yourself". The man warns.

"That's mass slaughter"! Yaron protests.

"You would be right, if they were people, when they become Beasts, they are no longer human, just mindless animals looking for a feast". The man explains.

Yaron growled at the man's simple explanation.

"In fact, you have a blood very similar to that...and yet your not corrupted at all". The man notices.

"How...do you know that"? Yaron asks.

"I've dealt with blood for years my boy, your blood is unlike anything I've smelled, its vile, evil, and downright horrible, but its also pure, and voidless, nothing goes in, nothing goes out, the perfect Beast Blood". The man explains.

Yaron sat up. "Well too bad, no one is going to use it besides me"! Yaron protests.

"Maybe so boy, but the Hunt begins soon, you better choose your words well, and your weapons even more". The man reminds.

Yaron turned around, and began to walk out, only to feel a needle enter his arm, he turned and saw the man jab him with a needle, causing his vision to swim.

"N-No"! Yaron snaps, the blood going to work and getting the drug out of him.

"As I thought, I can't even put you to sleep". The man hums.

"You were testing me"?! Yaron snaps loudly.

"Yes, and you succeeded". The man says, before turning around.

Yaron growled, almost tempted to stab the man.

He was about to snap when something assaulted his mind, causing him to clutch his head. Whispers going into his brain, words that he couldn't understand spouting nonsense, it was horrific and extremely painful.

"Ah, it seems the Hunt has begun". The man says, ignoring the struggling Yaron, who succumbed to the words and collapsed on the ground, throbbing in pain.

 _Unknown amount of time passes._

Yaron slowly woke up, clutching his head, not wanting a fainting spell again. He slowly got up and looked around, noticing the lights were almost all out, and nobody was to be seen.

He then heard it, chomping and snarling. He drew Nightfall, his twin daggers, and held them in a reverse grip as he snuck down the stairs. He walked into a treatment room, and almost vomited at the sight.

A creature very close to a Beowolf, looking more like a werewolf, was feasting on the blood administrator's corpse, not noticing Yaron.

Yaron growled and slowly snuck forward, unfortunately, the beast was not too into it, it's head snapped to Yaron when he came into the light.

Yaron got into a battle stance, ready to fight.

The beast pounced, only for Yaron to dodge and stab it in the neck, attempting to decapitate it, he pulled with all of his might, and tore the beasts head off, which spewed blood everywhere.

Yaron groaned in disgust and tried to wipe the blood off of his coat, only succeeding in spreading it around. He turned to the half eaten man, and gave a quick prayer, to find peace. He walked out and had to restrain a gasp, the moon was full and bright, and was very close, signifying a long night. He tightened his grip on his daggers, and slowly progressed, feeling he would need to be armed at all times.

He pushed open two gates and appeared in a street, before seeing a collapsible later to his right, he walked over and was about to go around a overturned carriage, when a man carrying a cleaver suddenly ran at him.

"Kill the Beast"! The man screams.

Yaron dodged the man and slit his throat, causing him to fall to the ground, bleeding out.

"What in Dusts name is going on here"? Yaron asks, turning to the ladder and pulled a lever, dropping it.

Yaron began to climb up it, and halfway, something caused him to stop.

A loud screech pierced the air.

Yaron turned to where it came from, the bridge he could see clearly, bathed in the moons glow. He frowned and climbed to the top, and paused. In front of him and in the front of a house, was a lantern, it stood on a pole and seemed very out of place. He approached it and held his hand out, only to jump back in surprise when his Mark reacted, and lit the lantern, causing small little skeleton things to crawl out of the ground, and look at him.

Yaron stepped back, ready to attack the things, when they didn't move, they just stared at him, and prayed around the lantern. He quirked an eyebrow and approached the lantern once more, holding his hand out to it again, only for a sense of vertigo to go over him, and he faded out of sight.

* * *

Yaron groaned in irritation and exasperation. As he got up a second time, only this time he was on a brick road, and looked up.

In front of him was a trail and stairs that led up to a house, which had all of its doors opened, welcoming visitors. He got up and slowly walked to it, before something caught his eye.

A doll, a rather lifelike and lifesized doll, it sat against the wall simply, dressed in Victorian garb, it seemed to suit it. Yaron smiled at it slightly and walked passed it, not noticing its finger twitch.

Yaron walked into the house, and saw another man, this time VERY old, sitting in a wheelchair.

"Hello"? Yaron asks.

The old man saw Yaron and gave him an interested look. "Ah, you must be the new hunter. Welcome to the Hunter's Dream, this will be your home for now, I am...Gehrman, a friend to you hunters". The man known as Gehrman introduces.

"Wait...what do you mean? How did I get here"?! Yaron snaps. wanting answers.

Gehrman hummed. "Don't you remember signing some sort of contract"? Gehrman asks.

"No! I woke up at Yharnam, then was told about some 'Scourge of the Beasts' before fainting from some words in my head, then all I remember is waking up to this Nightmare, and ended up here after seeing some lantern". Yaron answers.

Gehrman gave him an interested look. "Let me test something, focus on this symbol in your head". Gehrman says, pulling out a piece of paper, showing a symbol.

It looked like a trident with two of their points going down in a pincer fashion, all around a circle, it looked like a person.

Yaron sighed and put the symbol in his thoughts, only to feel that same feeling of vertigo come over him, before vanishing again.

Yaron woke up, this time standing, back at where he started. "What the-"? He gasps, before running up the steps and to Gehrman.

"So its true, you may either not remember, or something inside you has triggered a contract, either way, your a Hunter now". Gehrman examines.

Yaron sighed. "Alright, what does a Hunter do"? Yaron asks.

"Simple, go out and kill some beasts". Gehrman replies.

"What"?! Yaron snaps.

"It's what a Hunter does, I know this is sudden for you, and I do feel some pity for you, but all you can do is do the job, and get the contract over with". Gehrman argues.

Yaron sighed, realizing the old man had a point.

"Regardless, you welcome to use anything that the workshop has to offer, even the doll outside". Gehrman assures.

Yaron quirked an eyebrow. "What could a doll do"? Yaron asks.

"Go outside and have a look". Gehrman says, a subtle smirk on his features.

Yaron stepped outside and turned the corner, only to see the doll on her feet, who turned to him.

"Hello Good Hunter I-"

"What the heck"!? Yaron screams, looking shocked out of his mind.

And the Night has only begun.

* * *

 **And there we go, the revised chapter 1 of The Grimm Hunter, and be aware, Yaron DOES in fact have the beast blood, and unknowingly had the contract thrust upon him involuntarily for stepping into Yharnam. The story has officially begun, so be ready for more chapters. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	2. Central Yharnam

**Alright here is chapter 2, I know my little 'updated' chapter didn't turn any heads due to it never making a blip on the update radar. But this will change things. Also, this will not be a dialogue filled story, since Bloodborne doesn't have much to talk about, so more of action and being occupied by Yaron's thoughts than anything. Just a fair warning. I own nothing except my ideas and OC.  
**

* * *

Yaron sighed and stared at the white haired doll in front of him. "So...your a living Doll, right"? Yaron asks.

"Yes, Good Hunter, I am born from love". 'Doll' responded.

"Good Hunter"? Yaron asks.

"Do you not like it"? Doll asks.

"No...just wondering why your calling me that". He responds.

"You are the reason I am walking at this moment". Doll responded again.

Yaron was about to ask before sighing, obviously 'Doll' wasn't going to give him a straight answer.

"So...what should I do"? Yaron asks.

"Just go out and Hunt, like I said". Gehrman reminds.

Yaron frowns, to 'Hunt' would mean to kill in the hundreds if he was correct about Yharnam's size.

"Don't let your mind think they're still human, those people are nothing more than mindless beasts, best to put them out of their misery". Gehrman chides.

Yaron hissed. "Fine". He mutters before walking over to a gravestone with "Messenger's" huddled around it. Yaron had been told about them, how they serve the Hunters, they even gave him a notebook to write in. Yaron would have to get used to that. He kneeled in front of the gravestone and felt a lantern pull him to consciousness, he sighed as he vanished, back to Yharnam.

* * *

Yaron appeared again in the same spot he left, getting up. He looked around and was about to get going when he heard coughing.

"Hello"? Yaron asks, walking over to a window with its lights on.

He heard shuffling before a voice responded. "Oh you must be a Hunter, and not one from around here either. I'm Gilbert, a fellow outsider. You must have had a fine time of it. Yharnam has a special way of treating guests. I don't think I can stand if I wanted to, but I'm willing to help, if there's anything that can be done". He said before coughing loudly, quirking Yaron's interest. "This town is cursed. Whatever your reason may be you should plan a swift exit. Whatever can be gained of this place, it will do more harm than good". Gilbert warns.

Yaron nodded. "Thank you for the warning, but are you alright"? Yaron asks.

Gilbert seemed to hesitate. "Yes, I suppose, I came here with an illness and the Church's blood helped me, thank you for your compassion". Gilbert thanks.

Yaron smiled slightly.

"Good Day". Yaron says, turning around and continuing off.

"This land...it is not meant for someone like you Hunter, it will shatter you". Gilbert warns as Yaron walks off.

Yaron walked across a bridge and stared at what he saw, pyres burning giant beasts, plagued people shambling the streets, it looks like one of those zombie movies he watched once. He sighed and continued his walk, only for the boxes stacked up to be broken by a man, swinging his hatchet blindly.

Yaron recoiled and drew his daggers, ducking under a swipe and decapitated the man, he had no qualms about killing in defense, but...it wasn't going to be like that for now on...he was going to have to accept that. He kept his daggers out and walked, seeing one man dead and another looking away from him. Yaron sneaked forward, attempting to silently kill the man, only for the supposedly dead man to snap up with a sword.

"A beast"! He howls.

Yaron saw the other man turn to him and swing a torch at him, causing Yaron to step back, and got distance from the two. He growled and ran forward, sliding under the ambusher and stabbed him in the chest, before his ally could retaliate, Yaron swung around, tearing his other dagger out and impaled it into his neck, tearing both out, covering his duster in blood.

Yaron frowned and wiped the blood off of his blades with a quick swing, he couldn't recklessly fight like this, that's just asking to be surrounded. He grabbed a foothold on a nearby building and jumped up, using his advance parkour to his advantage, no one could follow him, and he could keep his attention on the down low. He observed with disgust as people cheered and howled over the burning beast, before jumping to another building, only to groan in pain when a shot rang out, a bullet hitting him in the shoulder. He snarled in pain, what was that?! He looked and saw a man standing on the top of a turned over coach, aiming a rifle at him. He shot again, only for Yaron to let go of his foothold and catch himself on another one. He jumped off and brandished his blades, stabbing the man as he came down, before turning, seeing the others not even reacting, causing him to sigh silently and sneak to an open gate nearby, out of sight.

He leaned against a wall and held his shoulder, which was now throbbing in pain, blood pouring from it, he gasped when he saw his black blood instead of the usual red, reminding him of what he was. He pulled out a vial and glanced at it, remembering what Gehrman told him, he braced himself and stabbed himself in the thigh with it, a needle coming out and piercing his leg, causing him to hiss as it went into his veins, which began to stitch up the wound, causing Yaron to sigh, honestly it was disturbing, putting different blood in his own, it was purged nigh immediately, but it did the job. He got up and continued his trek, not bothering with the black blood on the ground and on his clothes.

He came out, only to hear a banging on the wall, he slowly turned and saw a monster of a man, fitting for this place. The thing, hearing him turned around, grasping a brick in its hand. It raced forward, intent on pummeling Yaron to a pulp. Yaron ducked under the swipe and slashed behind its knee, causing it to go on its knees, Yaron remembered ONE lesson from Gehrman that he had no problem with.

Visceral Attacks.

Yaron's left arm immediately shifted into its Grimm claw form, and plunged it into the beasts back, before lifting it slightly and tearing his arm out of its side, spilling blood everywhere and killing the monster. He glanced at the blood that laid spilled on the ground, before a thought came to him. He pulled off one of his containers and stabbed it into the beast, watching as it drained blood from its veins and filled the container, he watched it lock in and begin its counter, surprising him.

"This blood...can be purified"? Yaron asks himself, surprised. He shook his head and stashed the container onto its hook, that's a question for later. He heard laughing and turned to a house with its lights on, he walked over and was about to knock when barking invaded his ears, he looked and saw a open part of a gate, covered by coffins. He shoved past them and saw various dog cages, two of which were broken by dogs that prowled the street below. He leapt down silently, but not silent enough, as the dog heard him and barked, before running at him with a snarl.

Yaron dodged out of the way and slit the dogs throat, causing to whimper slightly and fall down, limp. Yaron frowned and walked past the barking dogs, obviously not wanting to fight any more of them. He saw another barking at a lit door, which meant...someone was in there. Yaron didn't use his weapons, he snuck behind the dog, and quickly snapped its neck, cutting it off mid bark.

"Oh...you're a hunter aren't ya? Then, well, do you happen to know of any safe places"? An elderly voice asks kindly.

Yaron went into thought, the only place he could consider 'Safe' was the Hunter's Dream, and she couldn't enter it.

"No...I'm sorry ma'am". Yaron sadly informs.

The lady growled before sighing. "Well, at least your not like the rest of them, ya know your manners, nonetheless, if you find anything, care to tell me"? She asks.

"Of course". Yaron responds, before tapping his foot and walking off.

He walked into a building, and was about to go down the stairs when torchlight came around the corner.

" _Crap!"_ Yaron hissed mentally, shuffling over to hide behind a corner, before he sensed something with his Aura.

An Aura, a strong one at that.

He looked at a open window and jumped out of it, landing on a catwalk and followed the Aura's location, shoving a couple of barrels aside and walking onto a balcony, where a figure stood, arms crossed.

They had an outfit that looked to be inspired by both crows and plague doctors, if the face mask was anything to go by.

"Oh? A Hunter are ya? And an outsider"? They say, the voice being female and with an odd yet comforting accent. "What a mess you've been caught up in, and tonight of all nights". She says in pity. "Prepare youself for the worst, boy. There are no people anymore, they are all flesh-hungry beasts, now". The woman warns.

"Who are you"? Yaron asks.

"...Eileen, Eileen the Crow". The woman introduces as Eileen.

"Yaron Schatten". Yaron greets, his hand out.

Eileen seemed to stare at it before taking it, and quickly drew a sword and held it to Yaron's throat.

"What naivete, willingly giving your hand to an unknown, not knowing if they are an enemy or not, that will get you killed in this place boy". Eileen chides.

Yaron's pupils dilated slightly, looking more irritated then scared. "If you are right and this place is nothing but chaos, we need to have someone we can trust, is that right"? Yaron asks, making sure to keep his neck a good distance from the blade.

Eileen chuckled under her mask and removed her sword from the young Hunters neck. "I suppose your right, you seem to have a good morale compass, keep your head on and I won't have to Hunt you down". Eileen says, before looking Yaron over. She huffed and reached into her cloak, before pulling out two items, a hat and a face mask.

"Here, to welcome the new Hunter". She says, putting the hat on Yaron's head and handing him the face mask. "To keep the blood out of your mouth". She explains.

Yaron shook his head at the mask and returned it to her. "Trust me, I'm fine without it". Yaron assures. "But I will keep the hat". He finishes, adjusting the hat onto his head, he did like it.

Eileen chuckled. "Very well, keep your wits about you boy, and you may yet survive the night". Eileen says, before jumping off of the balcony, and into the night.

Yaron nodded and turned around and walked off before crossing his arms, not knowing where to go next. He looked down and remembered the howl from the bridge, he might as well go there, maybe something to give him a clue to where to go next. He looked down and saw a door down, he carefully positioned himself and climbed down, making sure to keep out of the sight of the beasts. He walked out and reached a aqueduct, he saw multiple men carrying rifles, and giant monsters holding hatchets and torches, Yaron ducked behind some barrels and tried to think of a way out without getting killed. He searched around before his eyes landed on his left hand, where his Mark glowed slightly.

"Alright, lets see what I can do". Yaron mutters, before aiming his mark and teleporting in a flash of shadow, quickly slitting the snipers throat and shoving him off of the ledge, down to the rats. He saw a latter leading up, and if he was right, back to where he was, he climbed up it and across a bridge, killing another of the fat monsters, before climbing up another latter, and seeing a window with its lights on, he knocked on it carefully, not wanting to startle its inhabitants. "Hello"?

"Who...are you? I don't know your voice, but I know that smell... Are you a hunter? Then, please, will you look for my mum? Daddy never came back from the hunt, and she went to find him, but now she's gone, too... I'm all alone... and scared..." A little girls voice whimpered.

Yaron frowned in thought, what madmen would leave at this manslaughter of a night?

"Don't worry kid, I'll find your Mom and Dad". Yaron promises.

"Really? Oh, thank you! My m-mum wears a red jeweled brooch. It's so big and... and beautiful. You won't miss it. Oh, I mustn't forget. If you find my mum, give her this music box.". The little girl says, cracking the door slightly and handing Yaron a music box. "It plays one of daddy's favorite songs. And when daddy forgets us we play it for him so he remembers. Mum's so silly, running off without it!" She giggles.

Yaron frowned before sighing and putting the box away safely. "Don't worry kid, I'll find them, just stay safe". Yaron assures.

"Okay mister Hunter!" The girl chirps, causing Yaron to chuckle.

Yaron was about to pull the lever to the area when he remembered the girl, he frowned, opening this would be a convenience, but it would put her in danger. He frowned and shook his head, letting go of the lever, he would find another way. He went down the ladder and into the murky waters of the aqueduct. He walked through the waters, seeing crows stalked on the beams and half dead people in the sewers, he stepped away from them and found a tunnel, with a ladder beside it. He looked in and squinted his eyes, only to hear a loud squeal and running, his eyes widened when he sees a giant pig racing towards him.

"Holy-"! Yaron shouts, ducking aside as the pig charged out, before climbing up the ladder, the pig turning around and bashing against the wall, wanting Yaron dead.

Yaron ignored it and climbed to the top, before sighing and leaning against a wall, he saw a mob of citizens and ran into a building, only to see an elevator, he walked into it, stepping onto a pressure plate which lifted him up all the way back to where he was, he smiled, looks like he got two for one.

Yaron worked his way around and found a path to the bridge, having picked up a lantern from another fat monster, he used it whenever he went into dark corners and areas, it was stashed on his waist, giving a warm glow. He walked over to the left side, making sure not to grab the attention of the two werewolf type beasts, he saw another one of those fat monsters surrounded by crows. He saw its attention was pulled to the crows, so he simply snuck by it and to the end of the bridge.

Yaron walked carefully, Nightfall drawn, only to hear that deafening shriek again, and for a giant beast to jump over the gate at the end of the bridge and landed in front of Yaron.

It had the appearance of a Wendigo, or in Yaron's case, a pale imitation of the Ghoul he fought, only it was more built and one of its arms was incredible big in comparison to its other, which was bone skinny. He frowned and sheathed Nightfall, before reaching onto his back and drawing his sword, Daybreak. The beast shrieking in response.

"Let's see if your any challenge". Yaron hisses, he was going to have FUN taking this thing down.

The beast charged at him and swung its big arm, slamming it into the ground, Yaron swerving out of the way and slashing its legs, causing it to shriek and pull its arm out, before backhanding the Grimm Hunter, who slammed into the wall, growling and yanking himself out, using another one of those vials. He leaped up and stabbed it in the chest, causing it to shriek and grab Yaron, before slamming him into the ground once, twice, three times, and throwing him away. Yaron slowly got up, even as the beast stalked toward him, before pulling out one of his filled containers, not wanting to use the other one that was still counting down. He stuck a container into the hilt of his sword, which caused Daybreak to glow brightly, before it exploded into a bright light, causing the beast to step back, covering its eyes.

Daybreak's blade was now surrounded in a bright golden light, it had changed from a sword to a claymore of light, Yaron swung the sword around with two hands, before aiming it at the beast. "It's time...to DIE"! Yaron roared, before racing forward and slashing at the beasts arm, slashing it off easily. A golden cut where he had slashed it. The beast shrieked in pain, only for Yaron to jump off of a statue and leapt at the beast, before stabbing it in the chest, causing to thrash and swing around, unable to do much due to its only effective arm cut off. Yaron leapt off as the beast landed on its front in an attempt to get him off, he stabbed Daybreak into the ground, which returned to normal, before pulling out a container, its spike extending fully.

"Bring it". Yaron challenges.

The beast shrieked and charged at him, intent on killing him. Yaron jumped over its sloppy swipe and spun on his heel, building up momentum and stabbing it right in its heart, piercing in the exact same place his sword once did, causing the beast to shriek loudly and stumble back, clutching its chest, attempting to rip out the container, which was now acting as an impromptu stake. It slowly reached out to Yaron, as if to grab him, before it exploded in a pale blue light, blood raining down on him. He picked up Daybreak and swung it in the air, removing the blood it had gotten.

"Prey Slaughtered". Yaron declares, his hat hiding his eyes.

Yaron sheathed Daybreak and walked over to his container, picking it up, seeing another counter, this one much longer.

"It gets worse, intriguing". Yaron mutters, before turning around and seeing another lantern, he sighed and walked over to it, lighting it. He focused on it and returned to the Hunter's Dream, he had a lot to think about, and some rest to be had.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **THERE IT IS! Chapter 2, I will be going by 'area' until Yaron kills a boss or some event happens that requires me to stop. Next up is the rest of Central Yharnam, and Father Gascoigne himself. What is wrong with the blood? How is it possible that it can be purified? Is Yaron's blood somehow similar to it? Find out later. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


End file.
